One Day You Will
by KarlyJB
Summary: One Soths about B&B...please R&R...!
1. All We'd Ever Need

**A/N:Hey guys it's me again hehe….this is a one shot that I've been making since last Saturday , I'm still going to upload I'll Stand by You but sometimes I have ideas that don't go with the fic so I decided to make them One Shots….so enjoy and tell me what you Think…! God Bless you All…!xoxoxo. By the way I inspired myself with the song All We'd ever need by Lady Antebellum.**

**I don't own Bones…!**

**All We'd Ever Need**

The annoying noise of her cell phone woke up Angela. The day prior was one of the worst days of her life. Her best friend went to Maluku and Booth to Afghanistan and the most terrible thing was that they never tried to make things work between them.

She put the speaker, picking up the phone wasn´t one of the things she wanted to do that Saturday morning.

"Ange" The voice of her friend inundated the room.

"Bren , are you ok?"She picked up the phone and went to the living room.

"I don't know"

"You're scaring me" She sat on the couch" Are you in Maluku?"

"Not anymore" She sighed.

"Wait, if you're not there" Angela said confused" Then where are you?"

"At the airport"

"Our airport?"

"Ange , I'm sure the airport doesn't belong to you"

"Honey , I mean if you are here in America?"sometimes she wasn't so genius.

"Oh. Then yes" the tone of her voice changed "Can you come and pick me up please?"

"Wait,wait,wait,can you explain me first" She claimed.

"Explain what?"

"Why did you come back?" the answer seemed pretty obvious.

Brennan rolled her eyes at how curious her friend was "I think I'm in love with Booth"

"You….what?" She never expected that answer.

"Can we talk about this later" Temperance begged "I just want to go home"

"Fine sweetie , I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Thanks Ange" She hung up.

Angela sat down again , she just needed a few minutes to absorb all the good news. Brennan was back and know she realized that she loved Booth.

"Angie?" A disheveled Hodgins came out from the room.

"Honey , I'm sorry I woke you " She got up from the couch and went to kiss him softly.

Angela changed her pajamas for jeans and a shirt while telling her husband what had happened.

"I understand Doctor B ,needs you , but we have to pack " He explained "Paris baby! Remember?"

"I'm sorry babe , I'll be right back , I promise" And with these last words Angela was out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Bren are you going to be ok?" Angela put the ignition off.<p>

"Yes , Ange don't worry" She touched her shoulder gently " You have to go to Paris".Angela grinned.

"I won't go until you tell me how did you realized , you know, that you love him"

"Not now Ange"

"Fine , but just let me ask you something , if Booth would be here ,would you tell him?"

"I don't know , maybe" She seemed confused and sad at the same time.

"I'm proud of you , you know"

"Why?"

"Because you're accepting your feelings and that's good"

"Well , I think so" She grabbed her baggage." Bye Ange , and thanks for , everything"

"Don't worry sweetie , I'll call you when I arrive in Paris"

"Have fun" Brennan wrapped her arms around her friend and then let her go.

Angela waved her hand saying goodbye to her friend and put the car in motion.

* * *

><p>Temperance unlocked the door of her apartment , it seemed just like when she left . She made her way to her bedroom and threw her baggage away. She was going to lay down on her bed when something caught her sight.<p>

The wooden frame was resting on her nightstand. Booth kissing her on the cheek was captured by the camera. She just took it and sat down on the bed. Why had she left on the first loved Booth, she had love him since the first day their eyes met , regrettably she hasn't notice on time.

Lots of memories were returning to her head , the guy hugs, all the nights that they had shared Thai food , the moments they used to spend with Parker . Booth was the family that she always wanted but now he was miles away from her. She held the picture against her chest, and laid on her bed , her tears were falling and wetting the pillow, maybe some sleep could help her forget the pain she was feeling in that moment. Many thoughts ran trough her mind as she clutched it but one question remained.

_How was she going to forget him?_

Finally , sleep overtook her and her eyes heavily closed as she realized that this was the first time she was not using her brain but her heart.

* * *

><p>"My name is Hannah Burley" The blond women told Booth.<p>

"Nice to meet you Hannah" He gaver her his charming smile.

"And thanks for saving my life again"

"Don't worry , It was an honor" Both laughed."So why are you here?"

"Why don't we take a walk , and I'll tell you"

Booth was still hurt by what happened with Brennan , but maybe it was time to move on , he told her , that he wanted to find someone who is going to love him for thirty or forty or fifty years , and probably Hannah was a signal form the universe.

"Sure"

They had been walking for almost an hour now , and she was very smart and intuitive , just like Bones he thought.

"What about love , do you have an special person waiting for you at home?"

Booth didn't know what to say , Brennan was in Maluku and she was the only person that he had ever loved.

"Well I "He was about to answer when the beep of his cell phone took both by surprise."I'm sorry I'll be right back"

Hannah nodded as she saw Booth getting a little far to answer the call.

"Booth" He said.

"Hey , Soldier" The female voice greeted him.

"Angela! " He was shocked to hear her."I just left yesterday , and you are already calling , you must miss me a lot."

"Very funny "She grinned.

"So what do you need?"He asked.

"First , let me tell you, is something big"

"Don't worry Ange , just tell me"

"Fine , then , I need you to come back to D.C"

Booth choked "What? , I can't do that , I would have to talk to my superiors and all those suttfs"

"Then do it , It is vital that you comeback" When she didn´t hear an answer she went on"Don't do it for me , do it for you and for Bren"

"Is Bones ok?" He felt her throat going dry , just the thought of Brennan hurt or in pain , terrified him.

"Yes , she is fine , but she needs you"

"I don't understand"

The voice of Hodgins was heard on the other side on the phone "Look , I have to go , just think about it , ok?"

"Alright , and good luck in Paris"

"Thanks Booth " The called was finished.

He came back to meet with Hannah again but this time her head was in somewhere else. _She needs you , _Angela had told him , but she was in Maluku , why did she came back?"

"Are you ok?" A pair of blue eyes were staring at him.

Yes she was pretty , but she didn't have deep blue eyes to get lose in them, she wasn't intelligently self-conscious , she didn't biker with him just about simple thing , maybe he didn´t know her well , but Booth was sure about one thing , She would never be Bones , his genius and completely awkward Bones.

"Yes , I , I just have to go now"

"Why?" Hannah looked disappointed.

"I have to fix something , It was really nice to meet you "

"Me too , but you didn't answer my question"

Booth didn't even have to think about it " Yes , I do "

He did . He had the most special person waiting for him at home.

* * *

><p><em>Temperance opened her eyes with the sound of the phone coming from the living room. She took a glance of the clock it was almost 10:30 she had slept almost all afternoon , just a little of Mac and cheese had been her lunch.<em>

_She stood up and went hurried on the way to the phone._

"_Brennan " She answered._

"_Dr. Temperance Brennan " a deep voice sounded._

"_Yes" she assured._

"_ , I'm Agent Patrick Nichols , I'm really sorry to inform you that Agent Seeley Booth was seriously wounded in the combat , regrettably he didn't make the night."_

_Her heartbeat became faster she let go the phone from her hand and just sat down on the couch , she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head between her hands , The tears were quietly running down her cheeks._

_He was dead and there was nothing she could do about it._

Her eyes flew opened , tears still making their way down her face. She wasn't in the living room , she was on her bed , with the photo of her and Booth still between her hands, It had been just a nightmare just a scaring nightmare.

* * *

><p>Her head was spinning , she just took her coat and the keys of her car ,it was a rainy night , the raindrops were falling violently on the windshield and she could think just in one place to only place that made her feel a little closer to him. The same place that they had agreed to meet in a year.<p>

She wasn't thinking clearly when she left the car, the rain was falling all over her face but she didn't care , all she wanted was to cry , without anyone noticing it , and doing it in the rain was the best way she could found.

Temperance just stood there looking to the brilliant moon of that night , thinking about her life without Booth , and realizing that without Booth there was no life to think about.

She looked down at her feet and let the tears run freely.

"Bones what are you doing here?" The familiar voice shouted.

Brennan turned her head to find Booth in her military uniform standing just a few feet away from her. His hair was wet and he had just one bag on her shoulder.

Booth approached to her until just a few centimeters were separating them. Brennan looked into his deep brown eyes and returned her gaze to the floor.

"You were crying" Booth observed lifting her chin with his finger just like when she told him that she wasn't the kind of person that get to be in a family.

Brennan just stared for a little while and then wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face on his shoulder. "Don't leave again , please" She begged sobbing.

" I won´t" He placed a kiss on her head .

They both separate and looked into each others eyes only for a small number of seconds , until he caressed her cheek with his thumb and pressed his lips gently against hers , the kiss was awkward at first , but then Brennan responded to him , running her fingers trough his hair once in a while.

The kiss was filled with love , passion and tenderness , the rain was falling , and they didn't care. This was how things were meant to be ,this time they were right and sure , but most of all this time, they were deeply in love.


	2. All about you

**Well, a new One-shot , for all of you guys. Thanks for your comments, and alerts , thank you very much...so let me warn you this is pure fluff , well , kind of , it's after The daredevil in the Mold , or maybe before that...it depends of what you want to think...just enjoy and let me know what you think...kisses...xoxoxo**

**I don't own Bones...! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All about You<strong>_

_I must admit I've felt this way for more than quite a while  
>But I can't hold it no longer when I see that pretty smile<br>Can't wait no more  
>Oh, I can't wait no more<em>

Girl, to tell you the truth  
>It's always been you<br>I'm all about you  
>Oh, girl<br>No one can do me the way you do  
>It's always been you<br>I'm all about you

Bruno Mars/All about You

Temperance walked out of her room , when she heard the knock on the door of her apartment, it didn't bothered her so much , she hadn't had a good week , dead bodies , killers , and yeah , Booth and Hannah , every time she saw them , it was like a million of spines digging into her heart, even when she knew that heart is just a muscle , apparently everything that Booth said about the pain in the heart, was true.

It was a rainy and cold night so she threw a blanket from the clean laundry on her sofa over her shoulders, and took the door handle "Booth" was the only thing that she managed to say, when she opened the door and found, him all wet, drops of rain still falling from her dark hair.

"Hi-ya Bones, nice blanket" He slurred, grabbing the piece of fabric.

"You're drunk" She observed, half mad and half laughing, he was so charming, so vulnerable, in this state.

"There you are, my beautiful and genius best friend" Booth gave her a huge hug, reaching her with difficulty.

"Come on, let's get you inside" Brennan hold him with all the strength she could use, her partner was taller, and with more muscle tone, so taking him to the couch was not really easy. She placed Booth gently on the sofa, with a cushion under his head, took his shoes off and snatched from his hand the half full bottle of Vodka that he had.

"Hey, I was comfortable, hugging you" His words were almost like a whisper.

"Booth, you are twice my size, I couldn't hold you like that all night" But I would love to, she thought."Now, don't move". She ran in the back to grab some towels. Booth's voice calling her from the living room. Brennan walked back and handed it to him.

"Thanks Bones, but I have plenty of this at home" He set the blue towel on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"You are going to get sick" She took the towel "Come here" Her knees touched the floor while she knelt down on one side of the couch to dry his hair, she combed it with the towel tenderly, sometimes caressing his forehead and trying not to kiss him every time that his hands touched hers to stop her from drying his hair.

"Thanks "He caught her hand before she could stand up again and gave it a kiss on the back."But you know what I would love to do?"

"What?"She smiled

"Just talk to you, you know a little, chit-chat, like always" His eyes were pleading , but his clothes were dripping of water and she was worried that it could make him sick.

"Later okay? First we need to take your jacket and your shirt off" She moved towards him and took his jacket first, leather is water proof so it wasn't a big problem, but the shirt was so wet, that he might be frozen at that moment. She slide his shirt over his head and revealed his damp chest; Booth's head fell backward trying to stay conscious, Brennan took another towel and dried his upper body, quickly trying not to get desconcentrated by his perfect bone definition.

"Hey Bones, your hands are really soft "He said feeling her fingers touching one of his war scars.

"Sorry Booth, you must be freezing, I'll be right back "

"No! "He retorted "Stay here, with me Bones, I want you to sit right here with me!"He gave her his charming look, the one that could make Temperance Brennan melt. His eyes , his nose, his lips , everything about him was perfect , so denying Seleey Joseph Booth anything , was very hard.

"Booth, I won't let you catch pneumonia "She was already on the hallway "I'll be right back, I promise"

She went to the bedroom and opened one of the drawers of her closet and took a shirt and a blanket. Before she left the room, something caught her sight, Jasper was resting on her nightstand, just beside her lamp, maybe it could distract him a little, regardless, he was like a little child inside.

"There you are again, Bones!" Booth shouted, really excited, seeing her walking down the hallway.

"I promised I would be right back with you" She stood in front of him.

"Is that your shirt?" He slurred.

"No , Booth , I would never make you use women's clothing." She glide it down his torso until all of it was cover with the white and soft material."It's Russ's shirt, you remember Russ right?"

"Of course, I do, the good Russ-y "Suddenly his mouth dropped and he furrowed his brow" It's really cold, uh Bones?"

"Yeah, but I know what'll make you feel better" She moved away from him "Hot Chocolate!"

"I love your chocolate, but I won't let you leave again "He grabbed her hands feebly "You stay here with me"

"Hey, look who I found in my room "She took the little pig out of her pocket trying to distract him."It's Jasper!"

"Oh no, Bones, you won't distract me with that "He placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer" I want you here with me".

Brennan resigned and leaned her head over his chest, it was already warm, like always, her arms were strong, the protection feeling was still there, even when he had a girlfriend, his arms were the only place where she could feel safe. His breathing was slow and peaceful, she could hear his heart beating, Brennan never would have thought, that she could be cuddle up like this with him, it was just right.

"Bones?" His trembling voice boomed all over the living room.

"Yeah?" She turned her head and faced him,

"You are so beautiful"

She looked him into his deep brown eyes , she wanted to believe this , everything ,was awesome , but she couldn't do that , he was drunk , out of his mind, and then , Hannah , she was his girlfriend , she couldn't do this , it was not right. But just before she could get away from him he spoke again.

"I mean look at you, your blue eyes are so, so deep, that I feel that I'm watching the ocean, when I look at you "He took a string of hair between his fingers "Your hair, is so soft, and I love when it is on a ponytail" His fingers moved to her cheek "All about you is beautiful, your genius, your soul, just you, just Temperance"Brennan felt tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly Booth pulled her towards him and laid a tender kiss on her. Her hands were on her lap, she didn't move, just the touch of his lips, took her out of sense. Booth pulled back but before he placed one last short kiss again over her lips.

"I care about you Temperance" He hugged her "I have always done, and I'll always do".

She pushed him back "This is not right Booth, you have Hannah, I just can't do this "The tears were already running down her cheeks.

"Bones, look at me, I broke up with Hannah" He lifted her chin.

"Still, you just did it "Brennan stood up "You have to sleep "She helped him to lay down again, he fell sleep immediately "Goodnight Booth" her lips touched his forehead lightly.

* * *

><p>Booth woke up with a major headache, his head was spinning, he looked around, that was not his apartment, he was in another place a familiar place. As if by magic, everything came back to his mind, the rain, the shirt, Jasper , and specially , the kiss. He slowly tried to get up and did it but very slowly. He headed to her room , she was there lying so peacefully , so beautiful , and then he realized it , he had to get her back , he had to convince her that he loved her so much .Booth walked quietly to the bed and knelt in front on her , kissed her forehead and caressed her hair.<p>

"I do care about you Temperance, I really do" He finally said and left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think...?...I hope you liked it...God Bless you All...and wish me luck...I go back to school this Tuesday...!...xoxoxo<strong>


	3. Dancing Away with my Heart

_Hey guys , I'm back...after a looooong time...sorry XD...so ,this is a little story that I wrote at school...I don't know why...hehe...anyway...enjoy...just some fluff...like always...I think all the promos make me so happy that I just write happy things...LOL...please R&R...kisses...xoxox...( Booth and Brennan have the same age in this story) :)_

_I don't own BONES...!...I just LOVE...it...! hehe_

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Away with my Heart<strong>

"I really don't want to go mom" a young girl with deep blue eyes protested

"Why ?" Tempe Brennan asked her daughter with a playful smirk

"Because it is foolish " she said sitting on the couch "Every year that dance is an excuse for boys to see girls like objects , I mean they put make up on , and fancy dresses and high-heels , I don't need that "

"No you don't " she stepped closer to the 17 year old and kissed her temple" you're naturally beautiful" she simply took a sit beside her " But I really think you should go"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to go to my prom dance neither"

"And did you go?"

"Yes , grandpa made me " stepping up from the couch ,she headed to the kitchen "And I'm still thankful by the way"

Christine moved by the curiosity followed her mother on the same way.

"Why thankful?" she asked her blue eyes staring at Brennan

"It's not a big deal ; just some prom dance stuff" she left the kitchen with a glass of water and came back to her seat "You'll get bored"

Chris ran back in front of her mom " No I won't , I promise"

Brennan chuckled "Fine come here" she received her daughter besides her " Picture this , me dancing with one of the coolest guys at school"

"This is going to be good" both laughed

* * *

><p><em> <strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

"Tempe, are you going to stay there all night?" Alex her best friend caught her off guard , since she was looking blankly at the disco ball hanging from the roof.

"What?"

"Honey, you can't stay here, look around you, everyone is having fun"

"I'm having fun too" Tempe confirmed

"Yeah , right because looking at the roof is so funny"

She laughed at the sarcasm of her friend "What do you want me to do?"

"Come and dance with us" Alex said pointing to her boyfriend

"No, you guys must want to dance alone"

"I have no problem Tempe " Nick assured her.

Since they started high school , Nick has been like a big brother for her , but that night she really wasn't in the mood for dancing.

"Thank you so much guys , but I really don't wanna dance"

"Ahhh…I know what's going on here" Alex said taking a seat next to her , and looking at her sympathetically "You are sad because your secret boyfriend is not here"

"What ? What secret boyfriend " Nick asked taking a seat as well "Why you didn't tell me? Who is that guy? I need to have a talk with him"

"It's okay Nick , I have no boyfriend , Alex is wrong"

"Sweetie , in cases like this I'm never wrong" Alex touched her shoulder gently

"Hey guys , isn't that your song?" Temperance asked the both when she heard the sweet chords of "Hello" by Lionel Richie on the speakers.

Alex and Nick looked at each other and then to their friend sitting on the middle "Is it okay if we…" Brennan cut her off " No guys , I mean this is an special song for you , go have some fun"

Alex and Nick stood up but before they go , Nick had to be sure that his friend was going to be good alone "Are you sure?"

"Yes Nick , now get in there and give my best friend the best dance of her life"

Alex and Nick had been dancing almost half of the song when something caught Alex's sight.

"Oh my God" she whispered

"What's wrong" Nick asked

"Look, that's him"

"Who?"

"Tempe's boyfriend"

"I thought she didn't have a boyfriend"

"Well it's not her boyfriend but , they are getting closer"

"Wait a minute , I know that guy" Nick waved one hand hoping for his friend to see him " Seeley!"

"No!" Alex shouted "are you nuts , let's see what happens"

_I finally asked you to dance_

_On the last slow song_

_Beneath that moon that was_

_Really a disco ball_

Tempe was looking directly to the crowded dance floor ,all that night must have been a lot different but for some reason she was the only girl sitting alone on one corner of the room waiting for that dance to end; she was so focused on her toughts that she didn't even realized that someone was standing right in front of her.

"You look pretty" The young boy complimented her.

"Thanks" she thanked him shyly

"I thought you didn't like these things"

"I don't; I think it is an excuse for boys to see girls like objects , I mean…"

"Do you wanna dance?"

"You cut me off , I hate that" she smiled

"Well , you already told me that , the last time we met" he extended his hand

"Fine" She took it and followed him closely

"It seems like everyone is hugging" He said taking a glance around them when they reached the center of the dance floor.

"I'm not good for these things" She said nervously. He almost could see the blush on her cheeks, she was wearing a black dress with only a pink belt rounding her waist , her hair was loose , falling on her shoulders, and almost no make up on her face, made her look lovely.

"Don't worry we just have to do what the rest is doing" he said and put his hands on her hips feeling hers rest on his shoulders.

"Like this?"

"Yeah , just like that"

"So how is Amanda?" She asked biting her lip.

"Amanda? She is fine I guess , I haven't seen her"

"I think she hates me"

"What? why?" he inquired

"Didn't you see her in the chemistry lab? I bet she was killing me on her mind when the teacher made me your partner" young Booth and Brennan laughed and kept dancing with the sound of music.

_I can still feel my head_

_on your shoulder_

_and hoping that song_

_would never be over_

"Listen , the other day , I 'm sorry I didn't go , it's just that"

"Your reputation" she answered " I'm not the type of girl , people is used to see you with."

"What?" He couldn't believe what she just said " No ,Temperance , I would never be ashamed of dating with you , you're beautiful , funny , and smarter than all the people in here"

"I never said anything about dating " she said softly and saw him smile

"Well , we were going to eat ice cream at the mall , I consider that a first date"

She giggle "So why didn't you go?"

"I had a problem " he looked down

"Girls?"

"No , my dad , he was upset and…" his voice was trembling

She could hear the pain in the story , he didn't have a perfect life after all , she didn't know what to do to make things better, and the only thing she could manage to do was to wrap her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder " We don't have to talk about it"

"I thought you weren't good at this things" He joked placing her cheek on the top of her head

"I'm just doing what the rest is doing"

_You headed out to college_

_At the end of that summer _

_and we lost touch_

_I guess I didn't realize at_

_That moment we lost so much_

The dance was almost over , the last song was playing and Tempe was ready to leave

"I had a great time tonight" Seeley said walking besides her heading to the door

"Me too" they stopped and looked at each other.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to have that first date" he smiled in a charming way

She hugged him tightly, burying her face on his neck and feeling him hugging her back.

"No thanks" she separated from him and shocked her head

"What?" he muttered

She answered as fast as she could not to cause him to feel bad "I'm leaving" she said hardly

"Where?"

"I have a scholarship in a University, in LA " it was killing her to know that they were never going to see each other again " I seriously wish I could stay, but I just…"

"I'm going to miss you " he cut her off like he did earlier that night "but they are going to be very lucky to have you" he stepped closer and placed his palm against her cheek , caressing it softly he brought their lips together; at first neither of them knew what to do but after a few seconds it felt natural , her arms wrapped around his neck and his hand still caressing her face.

"Thanks for making this , the best dance of my life" Tempe said after a short pause and kissed his cheek."Bye" she waved before climbing into the cap.

The night was over , and raindrops were starting to fall on his head , thinking that the only girl he wished to be was leaving in that cap and maybe forever.

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself_

_Wondering were you are for me_

_You'll always be eighteen and beautiful_

_And Dancing Away with my Heart_

* * *

><p>"So you just left?"Christine asked her mother disappointed<p>

"Yes , honey , I had to" Brennan responded softly to her daughter , hoping that she would understand why she did it

"But...It's not fair"

"What's not fair?" Christine looked up to her father that just entered the apartment

"Love it's not fair dad" she said

"Not always , baby" he kissed her daughter on the cheek and then approached to Brennan and kissed her slowly on the lips , caressing her cheek softly.

"You should go to change , your clothes are all wet" she advised her husband .

Both , mother and daughter looked at him walking trough the hall and disappearing in one of the doors.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"You really never saw him again?"

"Are you kidding me , honey, I married him"

"Wait , you were talking about dad all this time?" she said sitting at the table looking blankly at her mom.

Brennan laughed and kissed Chris on her head "It's bed time"

Chris giggle at how naive she was but her mom actually taught her something , it's never late for love "Thanks mom , I can't wait for my prom dance" she finally added and went to her bedroom.

Booth came back to the living room"Is she going to go?" he asked from behind wrapping her arms around her waist

"Yeah , she will" Brennan turned herself so they were facing each other "I'm happy for her you know?"

"I thought that dance is an excuse for boys to see girls like…."

"Shh" she pressed her index finger against his lips "I know how does that sentence ends"

Booth laughed a genuine laugh and kissed her wife softly , caressing her cheek and happy; because he finally got what he always wanted; a life with the same girl _he felt in love with._

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself_

_Wondering were you are for me_

_You'll always be eighteen and beautiful_

_And Dancing Away with my Heart_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all guys liked it...I love this song...well I love everything about Lady Antebellum...hehe love you all...and God Bless You...!<em>


End file.
